Ignorance
by Hattie1997
Summary: It was just a normal day in the choir room, or so everyone thought. In actual fact, it wasn't normal. Not at all. In actual fact, Mr. Schuester, was about to drop the bombshell on us. We could see it in the way he was nervously ringing his hands together as he bit his lip, which, I can assure you, he never did.


**By the way, the Dark Lord died in the Graveyard in their fourth year.**

**We are Family**

**Ryder**

It was just a normal day in the choir room, or so everyone thought. In actual fact, it wasn't normal. Not at all. In actual fact, Mr. Schuester, was about to drop the bombshell on us. We could see it in the way he was nervously ringing his hands together as he bit his lip, which, I can assure you, he never did.

"What is, Mr. Schue?" Kitty asked, showing one of her rare moments of compassion, which I found oddly compelling, but, of course, I didn't say that, or even allow myself to think it. I was still holding out for my mystery girl, the one I'd been e-mailing but who had failed to meet me more than once. I was beginning to think that there was more to Katie, my mystery girl, than met the eye.

"It has been brought to my attention," Mr. Schue began, ceasing his incessant biting on his lip so that he could talk, "That most of our competition for Regionals believe us to be jokes, so we need a new approach to things."

He paused but we could tell that that was not all that he wanted to tell us. We were already aware of that fact so it must have been something else, something worse, and, by the way his eyes flickered briefly to me, I could tell what it was.

"We need to get a new perspective, a perspective from people who are not like us."

"What are you talking about?" Kitty asked, saying what everyone else was saying. Everyone else but me, of course.

"I'm saying," Mr. Schue breathed deeply for a moment before continuing, "That we need the perspective of Witches and Wizards. I asked Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry and he has allowed us to go and visit his school for the rest of this year."

There was immediate uproar.

"How could you…"

"They're freaks…"

"You can't be serious…"

"Shut up."

I didn't shout; I said it quietly, but my voice carried around the room like I had, and every eye immediately turned to me.

"Will you listen to yourselves? Those Witches and Wizards fought for their lives against Lord Voldemort, and then decided that we, the Muggles in their eyes, should know about them incase something like this happened again. And Harry Potter, he is exceptionally brave to stand up to him with only his two best friends for company, two best friends who stuck by him throughout everything."

"You sound like you know him," Artie snapped, his voice accusing but I just turned my brown eyes onto him and nodded slowly, thinking hard about what I was about to admit to.

"Not personally, no, but my sister does."

**XxX**

**The Next Day**

**Hermione**

I opened my eyes blearily to stare into my best girl-friends face as she loomed above me, an excited grin on her face. Without a greeting or even waiting for me to get dressed, she practically pounced on me and dragged me down to the common room, where almost the whole of Gryffindor were standing.

As soon as they heard us enter, every eye turned in our direction and every jaw – apart from Ron and Harry because they'd seen me like that before – dropped.

"You wear _that _to bed?" Seamus demanded, practically ogling me.

"Seamus," I yelped loudly, attempting to cross my legs while standing to hide my current state of undress, not that it did much. I was wearing extremely short shorts and a tank top that hugged my curves in all the right placed.

"Who knew the bookworm had a body like _that_," came an unknown voice from the middle of the pack and I turned to Ginny, annoyance in every pore of my body.

"I am going to kill you."

Then I fled to my room so that I could actually get dressed before going back down to the common room. Everyone was still silent when I appeared once more but they seemed more content now that I was actually dressed.

"Okay," Harry said and every eye was once-again on him. He seemed slightly unnerved by the attention and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "It's not that big a dead." No one else seemed to hear him, however, so he continued to speak. "I've just come from a meeting with Dumbledore and he has given permission for William McKinley High School's Glee Club to come here and get an insight on their songs for Regionals. He wished for me to tell you."

Whispering broke out as the Gryffindor's processed this news. When Dumbledore and Scrimgeour had told the Muggle world of the Magical one, we had been treated with utter contempt. They hated us so the fact that they were coming here was a big deal.

"Are you serious?" I whispered to Harry as I joined him and Ron, both of who had their lips pursed, looking none-too-happy with what was going to happen.

"Yeah," he murmured back, "I just hope they're cut out for this. No one here likes them, especially not Malfoy and his crew."

"We'll help them," I replied back, "Come on, Harry, we've lived with Muggles our whole lives."

"And his Aunt and Uncle weren't exactly very nice to him," Ron chimed in, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Okay, okay, I get that, really I do, but maybe they just don't understand us."

"No," Ron disagreed once more, "They definitely don't understand us."

"Too true," Harry said loudly, causing more than one eye to turn in our direction. He blushed a deep red that would make all the tomatoes in the world die of envy before quickly grabbing mine and Ron's arms and dragging us out, muttering under his breath that he needed to talk to us.

"Do you really need to talk to us?" Ron asked once we were away from everyone's prying eyes.

Harry shook his head, "No."

"So why are we here?" I asked, not liking the fact that I didn't know something.

"Well, they're arriving soon and I thought we should get there first so that they receive as little pain as possible from our narrow-minded classmates."

"It's a good idea," I agreed immediately, "A very good idea."

"Let's go, then."

I laughed as I followed my two best friends out of the castle and to the Lake outside, where we had a good view of the gates.

"But," I began, "You didn't think of this by yourself, did you?"

"Okay," he finally conceded, "Dumbledore asked me to show them where they're staying before taking them down to the Great Hall to be sorted."

"Knew it," I laughed, turning to the gate as it creaked open. Fortunately no one was out yet so we were the first. I ran my eyes along them, noticing the ones my brother had spoken about, before I caught his eye.

"We're here to show you around the school," Harry stated as we approached. "I'm Harry Potter, and this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"Good," the teacher – I think he was called Will Schuester – said in reply, giving us a nervous smile.

I turned without another word and made my way into the castle before falling to the back so that I could talk to Ryder.

"I can't believe you're here," was the first thing I said, grinning happily at him.

"How is my little half-sister?"

"Firstly, we're the same age," I replied, "And secondly, you never think of me as a half-sister."

"Of course not," he laughed back.

Ryder and I had the same mother but different fathers. Our mother had been married to Jacob Lynn but he left her a year after having Ryder. Then she met my father, Richard Granger, and they were still together. However, dad always treated Ryder as one of his own, spoiling him just as much as he did me.

"Let's go," I murmured after a few seconds of silence, "They'll be wondering where we are."


End file.
